


Five times when (one or more of) the New Avengers turn into children

by snowynight



Category: New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: 100-1000words, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Transformation, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written to a prompt on LJ community <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_gen/280.html?thread=78616#t78616">here</a></p></blockquote>





	Five times when (one or more of) the New Avengers turn into children

1."Where do these children come from? Why are they webbed into cocoons?" MJ stays far away from them. You can never be too careful.

"Well, they are Cap, Tony, Luke and Logan, only now some wacky beam turns them into children and it is totally not my fault……"

"So these children are……" At least it is not weirder than the time sentient vegetable attacks. Living with super heroes really expands your horizon.

"They are horrible and wrecking havoc and if I don't do something Jarvis will skin me for letting them loose so…"

"Peter, have you considered what to do when they are free?"

Seeing Peter's horrified face, MJ doesn't need to hear the answer. She loves her husband, but he can be idiotic at time.

 

2."What's happened? Where are Cap and the rest? How come you return with these children?" Jessica Jones asks.

"They are Cap and the others, only turn into kids now." Luke says.

"Oh." Jessica looks at the kids. "Cap and Tony are really cute as kids."

The star-spangled child blushes slightly and the dark-haired kid grins.

"Well, as cute as they may be, It's better got fixed fast. I don't want to avenge with a bunch of kids."

 

3."Mister Anthony, I see that you are with some little gentlemen and a lady" Jarvis inquires when Iron Man comes in with several children in his arm.

"Jarvis, I need to take them in for a scan. Please serve some food and prepare things for them."

"May I inquire of their identity?"

"A witch turns Cap and others into kid. I hate magic."

 

4\. When Steve suggests forming a new Avengers Team, he never expects to play literally babysitter to his new teammates. But he doesn't want to trouble Jarvis too much, and it is not like he can hire one from outside. They are lucky the media hasn't caught on yet. He checks over their status. Tony is breaking apart some machines. Drew is playing tug-and-tag with Peter in the air. Luke is arm wrestling with Logan. It is quiet for now but Steve knows that it is only an illusion. He hopes Dr. Strange can figure out how to turn them back.

 

5\. "Stark doesn't pay me enough for this." Logan drags the kids in and phones the X-Mansion. Time for others to deal with super powered kids.

**Author's Note:**

> written to a prompt on LJ community [here](http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_gen/280.html?thread=78616#t78616)


End file.
